


Dipper And Mabel's New Year's Eve

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family, Humorous Ending, New Year's Eve, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: Dipper and Mabel celebrate their New Years Eve.





	Dipper And Mabel's New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone! A year ago, I created this one shot for New Year's but I decided to wait to post it. I have a Fanfiction.net account (my username is Angel Of Darkness 2004) where I posted this story last year. Since it is now New Year's Eve, I decided to post this and then I'll be posting something new for a different fandom. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or its characters. Disney owns it but I do own any OCs when they are there.

“UGH! Why can’t the new year come faster?” Mabel Pines asked her brother, Dipper.

Dipper sighed, annoyed, and said, “As I’ve told you for the fifth time Mabel, complaining won’t make the new year come faster.”

“Yeah, yeah Dipdot but it does entertain me,” she replied with a roll of her eyes.

It had been five years since Weirdmaggedon. Dipper and Mabel were 18 now and in their final year of high school. They had grown since then. Mabel was 5 feet 6 now and her brown hair had grown to reach her hips. Her braces had been removed when they were fifteen but she still remained her loveable dorky self. Dipper had also grown reaching 5 feet 5. His hair was still messy but had grown a little. He had glasses, something his sister teased him on for a little while, and had a pine tree tattoo on his arm.

They were currently on break for Christmas and New Years and 2018 was right around the corner. It was eleven and they were waiting on the couch with decorations out, snacks to eat while they wait, and party streamers and other various New Years stuff. Their father was out trying to get fireworks setup to set off at midnight while their mother cooked more food. Mabel rolled over on her couch and sighed.

“Dipper! I’m bored! Let’s do something,” she exclaimed.

Dipper closed the book he was reading and asked, “Like what?”

Mabel smiled mischievously and said, “Let’s prank someone.”

Dipper, who was already starting to smile, grinned widely, “What do you suggest?”

* * *

 Dipper snuck into his mom and dad’s room, a bottle of liquid glue and glitter in his hands. Mabel was already setting up a bucket to drop on their dad when he returned. His job was to set up a wall of glitter in their parents’ room for them to see clearly.

“Dipper! Are you ready?” Mabel asked.

“No, holdup!” Dipper yelled back.

He quickly spread glue on the wall and sprinkled glitter on it.

“I’m ready!” he yelled to Mabel.

Dipper walked down the stairs saying, “That was a little low key, considering other pranks you’ve done.”

Mabel shrugged, stating, ”It’s New Years. I thought I’d give them a break.”

Dipper glances at the clock and said, “Wow! We spent more time on this than I thought. We have five minutes till the new year.”

“Really?” Mabel half asked, half yelled.

She rushed to the living room with Dipper close behind her, trying to act casual before their parents appeared. A yelp informed of their father’s arrival and the twins giggled as he stepped in the living room soaking wet.

Their mother appeared soon after asking, “Why are you so wet?” He glared playfully at the twins who were bursting with laughter, telling their mom everything she needed to know. She just shook her head fondly and grabbed a towel for her husband.

“Happy New Years kids,” their mother said, their father echoing their mother.

Mabel grinned widely and whooped in delight.

“Happy New Years guys! It’s officially 2019!” she yelled.

Dipper shook his head fondly also saying, ”Happy New Years.”

Mabel bounced around the room excitedly while their mother brought out food for them to eat. After eating, their parents went to bed as the twins grinned widely, expecting the scream any time now.

“KIDS!” their parents yelled.

All Dipper and Mabel did was giggle and yell, ”Happy New Years!”


End file.
